


Spice it Up

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, spontaneous gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Slim has a gift for Edge. Friends can totally give each other gifts on Valentine's Day right?
Relationships: Edge/Slim, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), spicyBBQ, spicymaple
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Spice it Up

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Freshie for the prompt! I hope you enjoy!

Slim stood awkwardly on the doorstep for a moment, trying to convince himself to knock. This was stupid. He visited Edge all the time. They were good friends, he didn’t need to come with any elaborate reason to be here. But still, the gift in his hands burned with more than just the spices contained within.

Today was supposed to be a special day. He’d read about Valentine’s Day back when they were still underground and had once upon a time daydreamed about receiving his first kiss on this day. There was some stupid wish fluttering around in his skull that Edge might give him that first kiss today. It was beyond ridiculous. They were friends, despite how much Slim wished he could find his spine and ask Edge to go out with him. 

It was with that hope that he’d bought the gift. Everything he’d read online had suggested he get Edge something he’d really enjoy rather than a sappy card and chocolate if he wanted to actually impress the guy. And he did; Slim wanted Edge to see him as a capable partner, not just a friend he needed to rescue every now and then. 

Who was he kidding? Edge was more likely to see him as a sad puppy that needed to be put down. 

Shaking his head, Slim pushed that thought away. It wasn’t true, and he knew it. That was only dark thoughts trying to return from the grave he’d buried them in years ago, and he wasn’t going to let them win. The chances were high that Edge wouldn’t want to date him, but he knew Edge cared for him enough that they could remain friends even after turning him down. 

With a deep breath, he finally raised his fist and knocked timidly. Only a moment later, Edge opened the door and stepped back enough to invite Sim inside. 

“Hello, Slim,” he said softly. “This is a pleasant surprise; I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

Slim’s soul skipped a beat. Edge was always saying sweet things like that. Did he have any idea how flustered it always made Slim to hear it? 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he thrust the gift forward. “i, uh, came to give you this.” 

Edge shut the door and locked it behind them before accepting the package. “What’s the occasion?” he asked curiously, turning the box over and inspecting the haphazard wrapping job. He walked absently to the living room and Slim followed, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“uh...well, to be honest, it’s a valentine’s day gift.” In a panic, he added. “i read online that friends can give each other gifts, too. it’s not just...y’know...couples.”

Edge met his eye lights and for a moment, Slim wondered if he could see right through his bullshit. There was something there in Edge’s crimson eye lights that said he knew. 

“Thank you, Slim. I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you, though.”

Slim shrugged and offered a lopsided smile. “‘s’okay. i just saw that and thought of you and it just so happens to be today. i don’t need anything in return, ‘kay? now open it.” 

Edge offered a small smile and opened the gift, tearing through the paper like Slim had hoped he would. Inside, the box was black with flames rising up from the bottom. Bold red letters declared it the Scoville Challenge; five different hot sauces made from the hottest peppers in the world, or so it claimed. He turned the box over and read aloud the different peppers.

“Slim, this is wonderful, thank you so much.”

Slim shrugged. “i know how you like to spice things up. figured that might help a bit.” He was ready to give up on the idea of asking Edge out. It was enough to be near him like this, to have the warmth of their friendship all around him. 

“I’m sure it will. Stay here a moment? I’ll be right back.” He set the box on the coffee table and stood up, walking away without making sure Slim stayed where he was. Slim didn’t try to follow, but he was curious when he heard Edge open the sliding glass door that led to his backyard. After a moment, he heard Edge come back in, but he didn’t return immediately. Instead, he seemed to stop in the kitchen from the sounds of it. Slim stayed dutifully where he was, letting his curiosity simmer instead of get the better of him. 

Edge finally rounded the corner, something hidden behind his back. “Okay, so you got something for me that you know I’ll be able to use and enjoy. I appreciate that very much, and while I don’t have anything nearly as nice for you, I do have this.” He finally revealed what he was hiding. 

Slim sucked in a breath. The bouquet was small, only three flowers, but they were stunning. He stood up to get a closer look. The petals were pristine white with crimson edges that seemed to bleed into the middle. It gave them a dramatic flare that definitely fit their grower’s aesthetic. 

“they’re beautiful,” he managed to whisper. “what are they?” he looked up at Edge and nearly choked at the expression on his face. He’d read so many silly romance books in his youth, and yet he never understood what an author meant when they described someone’s expression as longing for a kiss. Not until now. The way Edge was looking at him…

No, that was just wishful thinking. 

Edge cleared his throat. “They’re called Hellebores, or Lenten Roses. I found them to be quite striking. Just like you.”

Slim felt his face heat up with a blush. He didn’t know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and instead just accepted the flowers. He brought them to his face to sniff, but sadly there wasn’t much of a smell. That was okay. They were pretty enough they didn’t need a scent to go with them. 

He sat back on the couch with Edge and gingerly set the flowers on the coffee table next to the hot sauces. As he leaned back, he was a little surprised to find Edge’s arm extended across the back of the couch. He didn’t fight it when that arm curled around him, urging him to scoot closer and lean into Edge. Resting against Edge was always a treat, especially when there wasn’t a real reason for it.

“Slim?” 

Without drawing back, Slim looked up to see Edge’s face and hummed. 

“Thank you again. I’m very lucky to have a friend like you.”

There was that damn look again. Slim swallowed and thought about what he’d initially planned by coming over here. Could it be a possibility that Edge would want to date him? 

“i think i’m the lucky one, but edge? i have a confession to make.”

Edge blinked twice before he nodded. “Okay.” His arm tightened around Slim, holding him securely. 

Slim sucked in a deep breath and met Edge’s eye lights again. “i may have bought that for you and come over today to tell you that i want to be more than friends. maybe. a little bit.” Okay, a lotta bit, but there was no reason to get dramatic. 

That secret smirk he loved so much appeared on Edge’s mouth. “Is that so?” he asked softly. “Are you asking me out?”

His arm around him refused to let Slim sit up. He didn’t fight it, not really. He knew Edge would let him up if he really wanted up, but he didn’t. He wanted to get closer, as close as possible. 

“i think i am.”

Edge nodded. “Good, because I’m done dancing around this. I grew those flowers for you, Slim. Specifically, for you. I picked those seeds out of the hundreds I could have chosen because they made me think of you, of your duality. You’re soft-spoken and kind and shy, but you’re also so strong and tenacious. You’re resilient, just like those flowers, able to overcome so much adversity in your life. I love you for all of it.”

Slim stared silently at Edge for a moment, unable to fully comprehend what he’d just said. He blinked a few times before he could finally speak. 

“you love me?”

Edge nodded. “Yes, I do. Is that too soon? I’m sorry, Slim, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you; please know that I wouldn’t--”

Slim had once dreamt of what his first kiss might be like. He’d dreamed of romantic dinners by candlelight followed by a dance and both him and his partner pulled together like magnets before their mouths finally met. He’d dreamed of his partner gently cupping his face and asking in a hushed whisper if they could kiss him.

None of his dreams could have lived up to this. 

He pushed himself forward and pressed his teeth to Edge’s, overwhelmed by emotions so strong his soul struggled to contain them all. He loved Edge, loved him so much, and he never dared dream that Edge might love him back. Not yet, not for a while. 

Edge was stiff for a second before he melted into the kiss, both arms holding him tightly. Slim returned the embrace and opened his mouth hesitantly. He’d never done this before; he didn’t know what he was doing but he was taking cues from all the stories he’d read. 

It seemed to be the right move. Edge took over the kiss, guiding Slim as their tongues slid together deliciously. Slim couldn’t help a soft whimper as the kiss continued to heat up. His hands held Edge’s shirt at his shoulders in tight fists, fighting dual urges to lean back and climb on top of Edge.

Before he could decide what to do, Edge pulled back from the kiss. He rested his forehead against Slim’s, sockets closed and breath coming in hot pants.

“wow,” slim breathed, trying to tell his body to calm down. This was all new to him and he knew he’d regret it if he let his urges get the better of him. He needed to let Edge help him set the pace. 

Edge huffed an adorable laugh. “Wow is right,” he said, his voice rough and eager. 

“if i’d known kissing could be like that i wouldn’t have waited so long.” Then again, it probably wouldn’t have been as amazing because it wouldn’t have been with Edge. 

Edge pulled back with a sudden jerk. “Wait. Was that your first kiss?”

Slim nodded sheepishly. 

“Does that mean you’ve never...done anything with anyone?”

Again, Slim nodded. “i never met anyone i wanted to be with.”

He didn’t expect Edge to slump back against the couch, sockets closed again. “Holy fuck.” 

Before Slim could worry, Edge’s arms urged him close again. He sat sideways on Edge’s lap and leaned into the embrace as Edge pressed a kiss to the side of his skull.   


“I need you to promise me something, Slim,” he said, dead serious. 

“tell me what it is first,” he said, a little concerned. 

“I know you’re not some pure, innocent angel, and I’m not trying to make it sound like I think you are, but I need you to promise me that you’ll say something if I do anything to make you uncomfortable. I know you probably would anyway, but knowing that you...I just need to know that you won’t let me push you. And in return I promise that I will always respect your boundaries.” 

Relieved that there wasn’t anything serious going on, Slim leaned up and gave Edge a small kiss. “i never doubted that, but yeah, i promise.”

Edge hugged him close and they sat that way for a while, just enjoying each other’s embrace. 

“I’m excited to use those hot sauces. Maybe Red will learn to leave my damn tacos alone.”

Slim snorted. “he’s the one that taught you to appreciate the spicier things, isn’t he?”

“That’s not the point.”

“what do you think red would say about this?” Slim asked. He wanted to say that he didn’t care what the gremlin thought, but deep down he did care. Red was his friend, and he wanted his friends to be okay with this new development.

“He’d say it’s about damn time we got our heads out of our asses and came together. He’s been griping at me for the last few months to grow a pair and ask you out, but I was nervous about...well, a lot of things, but mostly I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Slim nodded. “same. i had to get razz to swear on the old queen’s honor that he wouldn’t say anything to you or anyone else.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Slim,” Edge said softly, followed by a kiss. “I love you.”

Slim snuggled into Edge’s embrace and pressed a kiss to his chest over his shirt. “i love you, too.”

Later, they’d get up and Edge would likely make something for lunch. Maybe he’d even use one of his new sauces. Slim wasn’t as fond of spicy things as Edge was, but he’d be willing to try a few new things for his boyfriend.


End file.
